<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Under the Trees by venuscharz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27887410">Under the Trees</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/venuscharz/pseuds/venuscharz'>venuscharz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legend of Zelda, The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda) Fluff, One Shot, Short, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Talking Link (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:01:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27887410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/venuscharz/pseuds/venuscharz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Link and Zelda have a moment in the woods. Spirit Tracks one-shot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Under the Trees</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Urghh quick Spirit Tracks one-shot.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zelda spread out against the lush grass of Hyrule Field. Yellow light stretched along the curves of her face as she observed the world around her. Her most trusted companion, Link, was right beside her, just as he always was. It had been quite some time since the two restored the Spirit Tracks, and they had grown very fond of each other since then. They were aware of their mutual affection, but yet faced difficulty moving forward with it.</p><p>The elegant young princess lifted herself slightly off the ground and peered in the direction of Link. He quickly took notice of this and gave her a warm grin in return. </p><p>"What's on your mind, Zelda?" he asked in his gentle, husky tone. She lovingly gazed back at him, considering her words carefully before managing to speak them aloud. "Well, I was wondering if we could maybe... escalate our current relationship. We know we have feelings for each other, why not finally put them into action?" </p><p>The awkward boy seemed welcoming to this plan. With a nod, he turned his attention to the dimly-lit forest which surrounded the grasslands. "Let's sit under the shade of the trees. It's thick and secluded, so we'll have all the privacy we need to grow closer." The princess smiled kindly as Link offered his hand. Zelda took it in hers without an inch of hesitation, ready for whatever they were about to get themselves into. </p><p>Hand in hand, the childish couple raced through the field, leading each other to the thicket. Despite experiencing this before, Zelda felt a feverish excitement touching Link and feeling his skin against her own. The knowledge that she may have a future with her hero filled her with pleasant feelings. </p><p>Under the shadow of the trees, they sat chattering and recalling memories from their adventures together. As they talked, the distance between them closed ever so slightly, and eventually, they both took notice. Link gazed upon Zelda with undisguised admiration. She exchanged a similar look, as they slowly moved inwards. Link settled his hand upon her cheek, bringing her even closer as their lips entwined. This induced the princess to wrap her arms around his neck, embracing him with all she had.</p><p>Never in their lives had they had a moment such as this one, and it felt incredible. Link, however, felt that this was not enough. Sure, the kiss was soft and romantic, but he wanted to intensify the situation. Being especially careful not to hurt Zelda, he used his strength to raise the fidgeting princess off of the ground. Their lips were still joined, though a light gasp escaped her mouth. Link pressed her against a nearby tree, acting as a support for the unbalanced couple. They continued their kiss, hearts pounding rapidly. </p><p>Zelda broke away from the embrace, inciting a confused expression from Link. </p><p>"What? Did I mess up?"<br/>
Zelda held his forehead against hers. "No, I'm sorry. You're doing remarkably well for a first kiss, actually." she reassured, "I lost my breath is all. We're moving so quickly, and now I'm up against a tree..." </p><p>"Sorry! We can sit back down if it helps..."</p><p>She smiled. "It's alright, Link." With that out of the way, the two returned to their own world. Once again, Link escalated the situation. He slammed his lower arm against the base of the tree, half-trapping Zelda. She seemed to take pleasure in this, giving a shy smirk through the kiss and making an attempt to climb upon his waist. Her legs wrapped around his frame. It was a battle keeping her from tumbling onto the dirt, and Link was on the losing side.</p><p>Zelda's back inched farther and farther down the tree, and eventually, lost her support. Link lost his hold on her, causing them to tumble onto the ground.</p><p>"You dropped me, dumbass!"</p><p>Such language was not expected from the princess herself, and Link couldn't help but giggle. Zelda shot him an exasperated look, in disbelief she was really dropped in such a romantic moment. After stretching her back, she crawled to Link's side and rested her head against his shoulder, letting out a large sigh. </p><p>"I'm so sorry, Zelda..." he confessed. "I ruined it, didn't I? I promise it won't happen again." </p><p>The irritated princess glanced up at him, giving him a slight smile. "Yes, it hurt, but it doesn't change the way I think of you; and we can keep going if that's what you'd like."</p><p>Link hopped in place with excitement. "Yes please!" </p><p>
  <strong>. . .</strong>
</p><p>The sun was finally set for the night. The couple was lounging in Zelda's quarters. Link was stretched out on top of her bed, and Zelda sitting cross-legged on the desk. If teacher were to see her in this position, surely she would get scolded, but with Link she could be as casual as she pleased. "It's getting dark. Will you return to the guards' rooms, do you want to, er... stay the night with me?"</p><p>Link sat up, giving her a wide-eyed stare. "There's one bed. Wouldn't that be awkward?" he inquired. She appeared flustered at the suggestion. </p><p>"I didn't mean in a weird way..." she mumbled, looking down at the chair in front of her to avoid eye contact. Link apologized and quickly changed the subject. "I guess I'll stay with you, then." he decided. Zelda looked back up, and scooted herself off the side of the desk, wobbling it a bit. "I will change in the bathroom," she pointed at the smaller door near the exit. "You can do it out here." He nodded in agreement. </p><p>When she emerged, Link was already fully dressed in his oversized pajamas and was reading one of the books off Zelda's shelf. </p><p>"You look cute!" she complimented with a giggle. He blushed. "You do too..." </p><p>She crawled into bed, scooting extra close to Link. He shook with embarrassment, but still enjoyed the cuddle. He put his book down to take her hand. It was even softer and warmer than usual. She squeezed him tenderly and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Let's get to sleep," she whispered. Link turned out the lamp beside them, reached over Zelda's lap. They pulled the blankets over themselves, shuffling closer as they did so. Link returned her previous kiss, this time on the lips. He smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist. She sighed. This time it was a sigh of comfort and happiness, instead of earlier’s annoyance.</p><p>”I know we’ve already talked about this, but I love you, Zelda.” </p><p>She paused for a moment, until she placed a hand around his head, and pulled it closer to her. “I love you too, Link. So much.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>